


Soul in Space

by GalaxyKitty



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien!Jack, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Empath, Empathy, Feelings, Fluff, I love hugs, M/M, Soulmates, but its cute, space, tags and rating to be added, we all have feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Mark is a space explorer who travels alone until one of his friends convinces him to look for a partner to join his adventures, and much to his surprise, he meets a stranger unlike anyone he's ever seen.Plus, it's a soulmate au!In space!





	1. The Mysti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again with another story.  
> Was thinking about Mantis from Guardians of the Galaxy and then this happened.
> 
> I'm making up all the planets and species and all that, and you'll also see a bunch of random ones named in the beginning but don't worry about them, you don't have to remember any of them, though helpful hint, if it's a planet its capital (Earth) if it's a species, its lowercase (human).  
> Only thing you need to remember is planet Aurau and species mysti.

Mark was a lone space explorer, choosing to live on his ship by himself and enjoying the peace. He’s traveled with others before, he’s lived with a whole crew of people, but alone he can choose to go to whichever planet and explore at his own pace without worrying about anyone else. An added bonus was that he got to keep any of his findings too.

He did often visit his old crew, though. They all visited the same planet for the holidays and whenever they were taking a break from their adventures, so Mark would see them all the time. In addition, they all had their numbers registered on their ships so they could call one another practically whenever they felt like it.

Now was one of those days when they were all taking a break from space travel and were gathered at one of the famous restaurants on the planet Rivear. Mark found his old friend and sat down next to him.

“So, how has the solo adventure life been treatin’ ya?” Felix, his friend and leader of his old crew asked him.

“My latest stop was at Lilon, they had a huge forest where rare flowers grew so I picked up some seeds in the wild and started growing some in my ship. They sell really well; I’ll be fine for a long time.” Mark smiled.

“What? Let me guess, you didn’t save any for me, huh?” Felix fake pouted.

“No way dude, go get your own, and good luck growing them too; I had to clear out a separate room in my ship just to make sure they would grow properly and the temperature in that one room is _cold_. These flowers grow in the cold and it’s weird, but totally worth it.”

“Oh, then never mind on that, the guys still take up all of the rooms in our ship and they would definitely hate having the temp cold.” Felix chuckled.

“Speaking of which, how has everyone been lately?” Mark asked.

“Let’s see… Bob and Wade are still the only sane ones, Ethan saved us from accidentally getting into a war with the oroms, found out that Tyler is apparently the only one other than me who can read moon maps, I’m still pretty sure Danny and Arin are secretly master swordsmen…” Felix went on for a bit saying something about each of the crew members, occasionally making jokes and teasing them which caused Mark to laugh.

“How are you, though, company wise?” Fe asked him after he was done with his little story of the other crew members.

“Well, I guess I do miss the energy of having others around, but the peacefulness is nice as well and I really enjoy traveling at my own pace. And it’s not like you guys don’t call me every other day.”

“Once a member of the bros, always a member of the bros, we will call you forever.” Fe teased.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Mark rolled his eyes but smiled. “I’ve actually been thinking about heading out to the Lion star system, though.” Mark added.

“The Lion star system… like the one named Lion specifically because you need to be a tough guy to stay alive there?” Felix frowned.

“Yes, there’s only one Lion system… but I was thinking that there are probably a lot of unexplored planets and areas there since people tend to avoid it so much.” Mark explained. “It’s not like I’m going there to pick a fight, I’ll just keep a low profile while I’m there.”

“It doesn’t always work like that, though.” Felix huffed.

The talked a bit more before pausing to eat the meals that arrived at their table. Afterwards, they paid for their share and left the building to walk together, the other crew heading back to the ship while Fe stayed to talk a bit more with Mark.

“I’ve been thinking, and I believe it would help more so now that I know you’re thinking about heading out to the Lion system, but I think you should get another person to travel with you.” Fe hummed.

“Another person?” Mark titled his head.

“I know you like your serenity and traveling alone, but I was thinking that you should visit Aurau, the planet with the mysti species, and see if you can find one of them who would like to join you on your adventures.”

Mark has heard of the mysti, a strange species native to Aurau who have a reputation for being not only beautiful, but dangerous as well. They have an ability that allows them to manipulate or amplify emotions and feelings as well as transfer them onto others. One would think they would not be intimidating, but the mysti can make a person fall asleep with a simple touch, leaving them defenseless and at the mysti’s mercy. There have also been stories of the mysti luring in their enemies with their looks only to reveal their dangerous side when the enemies’ guard is down. Overall, most people have learned to stay away from the mysti unless they want to risk getting on one of their bad sides; but even so, others still try to peruse them for their astonishing looks.

“Why a mysti specifically?” Mark decided to ask.

“Well, I’ve traveled around and met with other high ranked explorers and found out that two of them had a mysti on their crew. Turns out that their feely ability or whatever it’s called is really great when it comes to encountering any other species out there; whatever planet you go to, the mysti are able to use their ability to calm down anyone who might try to attack you or appear to be hostile so you can essentially travel in peace. If you want to go to the Lion system, then having a mysti would greatly improve your chances because they could keep any hostiles from deciding to attack you, _and_ I found out that their looks can help persuade others. It’s like a stereotypical maiden story back on Earth, people don’t want to attack the beautiful princess and want to win their favor instead, even though we all know the mysti are _far_ from being dainty princesses.”

Mark hummed and paused to think over everything Fe told him, and found that his argument made sense.

“Hmm… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to visit their planet at least.” Mark decided to say.

“Alright, I hope it goes well.” Fe smiled. “And try not to get enamored by their looks.”

Mark walked with Fe back to the leader’s ship, waving to the entire crew as they all took off, then proceeded to head to his own ship.

Mark’s spaceship, which also acted as his home, was a good deal smaller than Felix’s, rightfully so since Felix had a whole crew to manage and Mark lived alone. Mark’s ship was still nice, though, and had more than enough room to house another person if he found someone to travel with. He had the main floor that acted as a relaxing space where the door lead to, then had the controls and captain’s station on the upper floor while there were two bedrooms, a washroom, a kitchen, his flower room, and a storage room all together on the lower floor. They were small rooms so they could fit together on the ship, but they were nice none the less.

Mark stepped onto his ship and climbed the ladder up to the control panel, sitting in the main seat as he brought the ship online and prepared for lift off. He stabilized everything and watched as the rose out of the atmosphere went smoothly, then set a course to the planet Aurau and unbuckled himself from the seat to climb back down and check on his flowers.

 

…

 

Mark heard the ships system beep in a certain tone that signaled that they were approaching their destination and would require manual control for landing. He was currently watching one of the many movies he had saved onto a disk to play whenever he was bored, but he paused the film, swiping the hologram screen down to have it disappear as he went back over to the control room and buckled himself into the seat again.

He saw the bluish hue of the planet Aurau approaching and hummed, bringing up a screen to locate a landing station that was available for public use and prepared to enter the planet’s system. The ship rumbled as it entered the planet’s atmosphere, but quickly returned to normal as Mark carefully maneuvered it to an open space in the landing zone. He turned off the console after it landed, making sure everything was set and ready for parking before opening the door and exiting.

He was greeted by a worker there and gave them his basic information and scanned his explorers ID, getting the clear and waved as he left.

Mark noted that the station didn’t have any msyti, but knew they wouldn’t be far off.

He was correct as after he walked into the first town in the area, he saw groups of them everywhere. Seeing as this planet was their home, there were obviously more mysti than other aliens here, but even so, none seemed to be bothered by Mark’s presence when they noticed him as they walked by.

So… how was he supposed to talk to one of them about joining his travels?

Huh… the more Mark thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn’t really prepared for any of this. He was certain that they would ask about if there was anyone else traveling with him, and he was sure that being alone would make them suspicious. They have probably heard of other creeps trying to get them alone to take advantage of them, and that definitely wouldn’t help Mark’s case in proving that he was actually a good guy who just wanted the help of a mysti for his travels.

Well, he might as well stop to get a drink or something to eat at least. Maybe look around for something cool to buy; there might be interesting stores here.

Mark ended up snooping around quietly, checking to see if there were any announcing explorers who were looking for work or anything similar. He took out his enhanced phone, switching the device to the online systems of Aurau to scroll through the online announcements as well.

He also bought a small charm to add to an anklet he had around his right ankle. He wasn’t one for jewelry, but on his very first adventure out into space, his brother gifted him with a small charm and said he should collect them whenever he went to other interesting planets, using them to act as little reminders of how far he has traveled and the memories they bring. Mark then decided to keep them all on a small silver chain and ended up wearing it as an anklet so it wouldn’t get in the way of his hands.

Now, though, he was hungry and still hadn’t eat since he landed, so he found the nearest restaurant and went in. There was a bar area where he could order food at and sat himself down, greeting the waiter and ordered a small meal with whatever drink was the highlight of today.

The waiter nodded and soon came back with his food and a bubbling blue drink with a foreign fruit slice on the ring of the glass.

Mark took a small sip and was greeted with a fruity flavor, sweet and delicate, and was a nice relaxing taste for the evening.

He took his time eating, enjoying the tastes and atmosphere of the room. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant, but more of a mix of one with a dance club as there was soft music playing with a dance floor on the other side of the room. There were a good amount of mysti here and Mark couldn’t help from looking around at all of them. They truly were beautiful creatures, dangerous or not, they were a sight to see. They were all unique in a way as well, having many different colors, shapes, and even body parts. Some had wings, some had tails, some had antenna, some had long ears, some had fur, some had scales… the differences were outstanding for being a single species, but they all shared the same style that proved they were in fact a mysti.

Mark turned his head to look at all of the different mysti until his eyes landed on one who was dancing with a group on the other side of the room, and he felt himself gasp as he stared at the stranger.

The mysti was a greenish hue, topped with a beautiful fluff of green hair that changed to brown on the sides of his head. He had short but pointed ears and a tail that seemed to sway to the beat of the music. The mysti was smiling and dancing freely, not seeming to care about anyone else in the room who could be watching as he danced with the others. Mark was in awe, seeing the mysti and realized why so many people compared them to angels or seraphs or mythological spirits of beauty. The stranger seemed to glow, skin appearing to be decorated with only the most elegant of stardusts, his outfit delicate but charming, and his movements seemed to dance with such grace and wonder that Mark thought back to how Felix compared mysti to princesses and thought “no, even the most noble princess couldn’t match up to him.”

Then he caught a glimpse of the mysti’s eyes, and though he was far away and Mark couldn’t see it clearly, he thought he saw the loveliest blues he’s ever seen.

Then he noticed the eyes didn’t move… the mysti was looking back at him, and Mark realized he was staring very obviously.

Mark quickly turned his head away, breaking eye contact and quickly finished his drink before swiping a card over his spot at the bar to pay with his credits.

Without looking back, Mark left the restaurant.

 

…

 

Mark didn’t go very far, he found a small little park area nearby that no one was visiting at the time and decided to rest underneath one of its blue trees. The planet’s day to night cycle was a bit quicker than Mark was accustomed to, but he didn’t mind the cool breeze of night as he sat underneath the shade. He lifted his right leg to sit rest his foot on his left thigh and pulled the pant leg up to reveal his anklet. He pulled the little charm he bought today out of his pocket, a green circle with a dark green dot in the middle, and grabbed a tool from his bag to start fixing it to his anklet.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye but didn’t pay any attention to it until he noticed it get closer as a stranger sat next to him.

“Hi.” The stranger said softly.

“Hi.” Mark said back, still focused on his anklet for the moment and didn’t look to see who the stranger was.

“I couldn’t help but notice you’re a human.” The stranger continued. “We don’t see very many of them out here.”

“Well, my friends did always say I was an idiot.” Mark huffed and was slightly surprised to hear the stranger laugh lightly.

“Or brave.” The stranger chuckled.

“Nah, I’m thinking they might be on to something.” Mark added, getting another laugh from the stranger.

“So what brings you to Aurau?”

“Well…” Mark paused for a second as he leaned closer to his anklet to get a better view as he started clipping the charm on. “My friends, or more specifically the leader of the friend crew, thinks I could use some help on my adventures and suggested that I come here to find a new partner.”

“Oh, you’re an explorer?”

“Yeah, I search the stars for adventure, treasure, and sometimes just to see the different sights of the galaxy.”

“Woah…” The stranger said in awe and Mark could hear the genuine amazement in the voice. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to travel the stars like that.”

“It’s really nice, there are a lot of things I never knew existed and it’s amazing to see-“ Mark finally looked up from his anklet after the charm was secured on the chain and looked into the same alluring blue eyes from the restaurant before.

He stopped mid-sentence, too stunned to remember what he was saying as he finally saw the mysti’s eyes up close, but what surprised him even more was that they seemed to glow a swirling bright green and sparkle for a moment before fading back to blue.

Mark found that he was frozen by its beauty and was only brought back into reality when the mysti blinked roughly and titled back a bit, blushing as he put a hand behind his head.

“O-oh, sorry, I was staring wasn’t I?” The mysti blushed more.

Mark thought he looked adorable when he blushed.

“Um, I’m Jack, er- Sean, but everyone calls me Jack.” The mysti, Jack, introduced and held his hand out, still looking embarrassed.

When Mark didn’t move the mysti frowned a bit.

“This is what humans do for introductions, right?” Jack titled his head.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” It was now Mark’s turn to be embarrassed, still lost in thoughts from earlier, and shook Jack’s hand.

If he thought the mysti was captivating before, he was absolutely breathtaking up close. Now that he had the chance, he was able to get a better look and noticed that Jack's entire body was covered in a thin light fur, making Mark really want to pet his arm suddenly. His ears had it to, coming to a fluffy point, and Mark waned to pet those to. Mysti were humanoid, they had a body with two arms, two legs, and a normal head, but Mark found that this mysti's structure was more petite in a way, looking smaller, but he could still see muscle in his arms. His torso and legs, however, were covered by his silver outfit decorated with small jewel-like buttons and fabric that crossed in different directions. His tail reminded Mark of a cat's, still decorated with the thin fluff of fur, and was wrapped around Jack's hip like a belt. Mark noticed that the end was different than what he saw at the dance, though, since at the dance it seemed like the end was fanned out like someone taped an actual Japanese style fan to it, but now it looked like it closed in on itself kind of like how peacocks did it. Jack's hands had five fingers, Mark noted, but they were a little longer than his own and the fingernails were more circular and shorter. He then looked back up at the mysti's face; there were still those beautiful blue eyes as if the ocean itself resided in them, a significantly smaller nose, thinner lips, and a light blue blush on his cheeks.

Mark really wanted to pet his cheeks now. He was starting to have a problem.

“That charm ya have there.” Jack hummed as he gestured to Mark’s anklet that was still showing. “It’s out planet’s symbol for sight.”

“Sight?” Mark questioned.

“Yeah, it’s to bring sight for the holder, allowing them to see the truth and provide a clear path for their future.”

“Oh… that’s cool, actually.” Mark looked back down at the charm, not expecting it to have a special meaning like that.

Mark looked back at the mysti, now lost as to what to do. He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t have anything to say and he didn’t want to stick around like a creeper if he didn’t have anything else to do.

“So, how has your search been going so far?” Jack continued to talk, and Mark was grateful that he at least could think of topics.

“Search for a partner?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, part of the reason my friend wants me to get a partner is because I work alone, and he thinks I’m going to go insane or something from solitude even though his whole crew calls me and we meet up all of the time. He then suggested I come here to see if a mysti would like to join because they might be able to save my ass from hostiles.”

Jack nodded, signaling that he was listening.

“But, as I said before, I work alone, and I realized only after I landed that others might get the wrong idea about it if I asked them to join.” Mark huffed.

“Oh, yeah, I can see how that would happen.” Jack chuckled. “So I take it that’s a ‘no’ on finding a new partner?”

“It’s a ‘no’ indeed.” Mark confirmed.

It was quiet for a moment and Mark decided to turn his head to look up at the stars to try to make it less awkward than just staring at Jack.

“What type of mysti are you looking for?” Jack asked after a bit. “Maybe I might know someone.” He added a bit quicker, seeming embarrassed by his earlier statement.

“Uh… willing to put up with an outstanding team of only me? I don’t really have anything specific in mind, I’m not trying to pick someone for ultimate advantage or anything.” Mark tried to respond lightly. “My friend says a mysti’s ability could help with travels and… I guess the company of another person wouldn’t be so bad.”

The mysti seemed to think for a bit before responding quietly.

“What if I said I knew of someone who would like to try adventuring with you?”

Mark turned to look Jack again, surprised and a little hopeful.

“Oh?” Mark hummed as the mysti looked at him with those cool blue eyes again, stars reflecting in them causing Mark to seriously question how he’s still able to think clearly.

“I… I know we just met and all but… what do you think about letting me tag along?” The mysti was blushing again and Mark couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, I always wanted to see what it’s like, but I never had the money for a ship or the knowledge of travel or anything, but if you wouldn’t mind it, I would like to join you.” Jack seemed hopeful and scared at the same time.

“Wouldn’t mind? I should be asking you that.” Mark’s smile grew. “I could be a terrible partner for all you know.”

“Shouldn’t you wait to tell me that until after I’m already on the ship away from my planet?” Jack teased, finally smiling as well.

“I don’t know, should I?”

“Mysti have a way of… sensing the aura of people, and I can tell you’re not a terrible person.” Jack chuckled.

“Oh, well I guess we better wait and see if you’re right.” Mark moved his leg back out and pushed his hands out on the ground to stand up, Jack following.

“Do you know where the purple docking station is?” Mark asked and Jack nodded. “My ship will be there, it’s blue and silver, meet me there tomorrow if you decide you still want to go after thinking about it tonight and bring whatever you want along. I have an empty bedroom where you can stay at and stash all of your stuff.”

Jack smiled and nodded again, then waved as they left in different directions, Jack going back to his home and Mark leaving to go to his ship.

Mark honestly wasn’t expecting a mysti to actually take him up on his offer, let alone the one mysti he thought was the most enchanting. He should thank Felix later for telling him to visit Aurau, because if Jack decides to actually join him, then Mark has a beautiful _and_ powerful partner to travel the stars with.

He really hopes he will see Jack tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me if they like the concept, because I'm always hesitant on the first chapter.
> 
> Side notes, in case I made the mysti seem evil, they're not evil as much as they know how to be tough when they need to, since being good looking tends to have a lot of creepers so they know how to defend themselves really well.
> 
> The eye sparkle thing was in fact the soulmate signal; a mysti's eyes will glow like that when looking into their soulmate's eyes for the first time, and yes, Jack realized it happened, why do you think he offered to join so quickly ;3
> 
> I know nothing about space travel and space in general.


	2. Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix's crew, in my mind, is filled with a bunch of youtubers (I named some of them last chapter) and some aren't human, if not most of them, though they are all humanoid and resemble the people they are based off of. I don't really specify any of them because 1- I don't know what type of alien any of them are and 2- I don't even know who all is on the crew anyway. Pretty much if there's a youtuber I want in the story, it'll most likely be on Felix's crew.
> 
> Also, picture of Jack as a mysti in his adventure outfit on bottom notes!

Mark was sitting on the ramp-like door to his ship, feet out and swaying side to side slowly while he fiddled with random apps and games on his phone. He didn’t want to look like he was expectantly waiting for Jack but he wanted to be easily seen if the mysti did decide to join him.

He looked up after hearing giggling and saw Jack along with four other mysti all carrying boxes.

“Oh my gosh, he totally _is_ handsome, I knew it!” One of the mysti, the light red one, cheered as the five of them approached the ship and Mark stood up to meet them on the ground.

“Oh… uh…” Mark blushed and glanced at Jack.

“Awe, he’s cute too.” Another mysti, the purple one, smiled.

“Guys, stop, you said you wouldn’t do this.” Jack pouted.

“We’re family, it’s in our blood to embarrass you.” Another one, blue, bumped Jack’s shoulder.

“Family?” Mark questioned.

“Yeah, these are my siblings. They all insisted on packing what stuff I was going to bring and help carry it over here.” Jack sighed.

The five of them were all different colors, surprising Mark to see that they were all family, and they had different body types as well. Two of them had wings, three had tails, one had antenna, though all five of them had the same type of light covering of fur on them.

He also noticed that while the four siblings were wearing intricate and graceful outfits similar to the one Jack had yesterday, Jack himself was wearing what looked like a green t-shirt and dark jeans along with a brown shoulder strap that went down and around his hips with a dagger and pouch hooked to the bottom along with space for other items. His tail was also wrapped around his hips again and Mark guessed it was a way to keep the tail from getting in the way of walking or hitting stuff.

“Well, come on up, I’ll show you where you can pile your stuff.” Mark smiled and walked back up the ramp to the main floor of his ship.

The five mysti followed him and Mark started explaining where everything was.

“My room is over there to the right, it’s the door right next to the kitchen you see there.” Mark pointed as they stood in the base floor that acted as the living room with an open kitchen to the right. “Then on the other side of the kitchen is the room where I’m currently growing flowers from Lilon; I would suggest not going in there unless you like the cold. Then to the left is your room.” Mark turned around and pointed to the door that mirrored Mark’s bedroom door. “And to the left of that is a storage room full of a bunch of extra stuff and equipment for the ship, then further left is the washroom. And lastly, up the latter in front leads to the control panel and all that techy stuff.” 

“Ooo, I wanna see Jack’s new room!” The red mysti sister smiled widely and bounded over to the room.

The others followed and checked out the room; it was probably smaller than Jack’s room at home since this one was on a ship, but it was roomy enough for Jack to walk around in it if he wanted. It was similar in style to Mark’s room as it had a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and two drawers. Mark walked over to the empty space of a wall by the desk and swiped his hand over it to show the wall sliding to the side like an elevator door and reveal closet space where there was room to hang up shirts and stash boxes.

“Now you get to have space all to yourself without any of us bugging you.” The yellow mysti brother chuckled.

“Oh, but we’re definitely gonna call you, I wanna hear them details.” The red sister giggled.

“Guys, seriously.” Jack was blushing with a frown.

“A stranger shows up and whisks our dear little brother away.” The purple sister made swooning movements.

“Of course we’re going to call you, doof.” The blue brother smirked.

Jack put down the box he was carrying on his bed and gestured wildly for the others to do the same.

“Ya’ll gotta go now, put down my stuff and go.” Jack frowned with an even brighter blue blush.

The siblings laughed and put down his stuff, all shuffling to the door to get out of the space that wasn’t designed for six people to stand in. Mark decided to give them some room to say goodbye and anything else as they stood in a circling by the couch while Mark went to the kitchen area to make something to eat.

There was more laughing and more of Jack blushing, Mark wasn’t entirely sure what they were saying to make him so embarrassed like this, but he did hear a gasp and saw a few of them look surprised.

“-doesn’t know?” He managed to catch but tuned it out when he opened the cooler to get out a container of fruit he had there.

“It’s fine.”

Mark looked over at the group and heard Jack say that with a smile. Jack turned to look at him and his smile grew as he waved. Mark waved back and walked over to him holding a bowl of fruit and eating a piece with a plastic fork.

“You know, we should probably stock up on stuff you wanna eat and all that before we go.” Mark hummed.

“Get this guy some sparkling cake and you’ll be good.” The blue mysti smirked. “That stuff barely lasts a day at our house before he eats it all.”

“I do not.” Jack huffed.

“I don’t even remember what that stuff tastes like, you always get to it before I can have a piece.” The yellow mysti sighed.

Mark laughed and stuck another piece of fruit in his mouth.

“Sparkling cake, got it. Anything else worth knowing?” 

“Oh no, please don’t encourage them.” Jack covered his face.

The siblings started listing off whatever they could think of, embarrassing Jack more and causing Mark to laugh more.

Once Jack was starting to look more blue than green and the siblings mentioned all of the main things that came to mind, Jack ushered them off the ship and got them to leave.

Jack and Mark were then left alone on the ship.

“Well, they seem quite the energetic family.” Mark smiled.

“Energetic probably isn’t the word for it, I’d say they’re more insane.” Jack sighed but smiled as well.

“I’ve always thought it was strange, though, to see so many drastic changes between mysti even though they’re all the same species.” Mark hummed.

“Like?”

“Like how you are related by blood to your siblings yet you all have different skin tones and like two of them had wings and one had antenna and that type of stuff.”

“I have wings.” Jack noted casually.

“You… what?”

“I have wings. They aren’t physically attached like most wings; they’re called aura wings because they are created using the surrounding energy and aren’t solid. They’re, well, difficult to use, so I don’t generally have them out. I’d say they’re more of an emergency flight type of thing.”

“Oh.” Mark said in surprise, then frowned. “I wish humans could do cool shit like that, we’re boring.”

“You’re not boring.” Jack chuckled. “Humans are one of the more science-y species, you guys have built a whole lot of cool things including models of ships that have been transferred across the galaxy to work off of. And even though you guys don’t have stuff like wings and tails, you guys are oddly skillful at adapting.”

Mark laughed at that.

“I’d say we’re just stubborn to the point where we get mad at whatever’s in our way and build something to get around it.”

“See! A skill that not a lot of other species have.” Jack chuckled.

“Well, thanks for trying to make my species sound cool, but I still say mysti are cooler.”

The two of them left the ship after a little bit to pick up food and other supplies that Jack didn’t bring from home. Mark talked about the basics of space travel while they walked, explaining what he should expect and what adventure are in store.

“And although we’re getting food for you now, we’re going to be traveling around all the time to many different planets, so you’ll have to learn to expand your appetite when we restock on new food.”

“Not a problem.” Jack smiled. “I’m all for trying new foods.”

They also went to update Jack’s card, adding that he was now a traveling explorer.

“Why do we need to do this?” Jack questioned as he got his updated card back from the department after annoying paperwork.

“There are billions of people traveling from planet to planet in the universe, so of course some of those people will be bad. Getting an explorers ID helps group travelers together and it gives us an authentic reason to be visit planets all the time. Whenever someone new enters the planet, generally stopping at a public station, their ID gets scanned and it labels them as an explorer and not a soldier or some delivery person or stuff like that. We also get credit each time we visit a planet and don’t break anything, so the more planets we visit and be good at, the more trustworthy we are.”

Jack nodded in understanding and looked down at his new card that had a small iridescent symbol on the top corner signaling he was now a certified explorer.

They walked back to the ship, Mark putting away the new groceries while Jack started unpacking things in his room.

They were both sitting on the couch as Mark started throwing out ideas for their first planet to visit together, Mark deciding to go to one he’s been to before to help get Jack used to space travel and exploring planets he’s never been to before, until they started getting a call as the hologram screen popped up.

“Ah, Felix, the guy I was telling you about yesterday.” Mark hummed.

“Leader of the friend crew?”

“Yep.”

Mark stood up and swiped the screen to answer as Felix’s face showed up on the other end.

“Mark! Hey! How’s is your-“ He paused when Mark sat down on the couch again and noticed that Jack was there too. “…Is that… who I think it is?”

“Yes, Felix, this is my new partner.” Mark chuckled.

“HEY! EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, MARK HAS A NEW BUDDY!” Felix scooted away from the screen and hollered at his crew.

A moment later, there was loud running sounds as the crew ran to the call and stuck their faces in view.

“AH! Mark, congrats!”

“You’re not a loner anymore!”

“Oh, a mytsi, that’s so cooooooooool!”

“Hey, I wanna see!”

There were too many people for them all to fit on screen but they all managed to see soon enough.

“Hey guys.” Jack waved sheepishly.

“Ok, I wanna know what happened for you to convince a stunning guy like this to join a lazy ass like you.” Felix teased.

“Oh, guess it’s my turn to be embarrassed.” Mark made an awkward frown from trying not to laugh.

“Oh yeah, we get to tell the new partner all of Mark’s embarrassing stories!”

“No, please don’t!” Mark yelped.

“Hey, my siblings did it to me, now they get to do it to you.” Jack smirked.

“What’s your name, new guy?”

“Jack.”

“Okay, Jack, first things first, Mark has a problem when it comes to dogs and any animal that reminds him of dogs. If you guys ever come across one, get ready to see Mark give them extreme cuddles and talk to them with his doggy voice.”

“I don’t have a doggy voice!”

“Excuse me, everyone has a doggy voice, if you don’t talk to a dog with a different voice then there’s something wrong with you!” The crew member laughed.

The crew then started telling stories and embarrassing facts about Mark as the roles were swapped from Jack being the one to blush to now be Mark.

“I didn’t realize how stupid this feels.” Mark whined as he brought a pillow up to his face.

After the crew told a good amount of stories, Felix motioned that they should let the two of them get back to themselves to plan their first trip and that they themselves were getting ready to travel.

“By the way, Jack.” Felix started as the other crew members started tapering off to go back to their stations and prepare for travel or do whatever they were doing earlier. “Since you’re traveling with Mark now, then you’re automatically part of our crew too. Feel free to ask us anything you want and we’ll help you out when we can.”

Jack nodded and smiled softly.

“And we also meet up together on holidays and stuff so prepare to be seeing a lot of us and a lot of hugs on the first day we get to see you in person.” Felix added.

“Heck yeah new guy gets a mob of hugs!” Someone yelled off screen.

“Looking forward to seeing you all.” Jack giggled.

“And take care of our idiot for us.” Felix winked and ended the call.

“Aww.” Mark pouted and crossed his arms. “I am not an idiot.”

“They seem energetic.” Jack mimicked what Mark said about his family.

“Oho, no, they’re definitely insane.” Mark shook his head.

“So, have you decided what planet is first?” Jack added.

“I’m thinking Phora, it’s a nice little planet with cute animals.”

“Are they like dogs?” Jack teased.

“No, they are not like dogs, they are like really adorable chinchillas and ferrets and I will still pet them!”

When Jack said he didn’t know those animals Mark started looking up the cutest pictures of them to show them to the mysti.

“Aw, they do look cute.”

“See! I think it’s a great planet to go to and they have really sweet deserts there too.”

The two of them climbed the latter up to the control room as Mark sat at the main panels while Jack sat down next to him.

“Alright, I’ll teach you a little bit of how this thing works each time we go traveling and soon you’ll be able to do it by yourself!” Mark smiled.

He started today by telling him the basics of where the key controls were and described what was happening as the ship booted up online and prepared for takeoff. Mark had refilled on gas and water for the washroom and made sure everything was in order for them to leave. The two of them buckled up and finally lifted off of the ground as they headed towards the darkness of space.

Jack had a huge grin on his face as they left the planet’s orbit and smoothed out as Mark input the coordinates of Phora. He unbuckled after it was safe to stand up and Jack did the same before walking over to a clear window to look outside at the stars.

“Woah…” He said softly.

“And this is only the beginning.” Mark smirked. “There is a lot of unbelievable things to see out here. Just wait until you see your first meteor shower and one of the rainbow comets.”

Jack turned to look at him with that same smile and hugged him. Mark was stunned at first but smiled and wrapped his arms around the mysti, lightly bumping their heads together, and noting the softness of Jack's fur against his skin. Jack stepped back and nodded before turning to look out at the stars again.

This was indeed only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a comment last chapter asking about a more detailed description of Jack so I ended up drawing the guy so huzza! Mi arte!
> 
>  [The Mysti](https://www.deviantart.com/galaxykittyda/art/Soul-in-Space-Mysti-751787771)
> 
> Super special awesome thanks to the discord server who threw ideas at me to help make his fabulous, even though the drawing doesn't give him justice because he is so beautiful that my picture cannot capture his beauty!
> 
> Also, Mark doesn't know about mysti having soulmates incase ya didn't catch the little hint I put in this chapter


	3. The First Planet

“They’re so cute.” Jack smiled widely as he sat down on the purple grass of Phora, arms full of a few small furry animals native to the planet which were extremely fluffy and loved getting attention from anyone nearby.

“I told you.” Mark smiled back as he walked over with an animal in his own arms.

“And they’re so energetic and happy, it’s a wonderful feeling.” Jack giggled as one of them started licking at his face.

Mark was still learning about mysti abilities, not knowing much about the species other than the obvious facts, so he took the time to get to know Jack better with this.

“What’s it like? Feeling emotions and all that.” Mark asked as he sat down next to the other.

“Well… I basically experience what another person is through touch, in this case they’re these fuzzy adorable creatures who are just full of joy.” Jack giggled again as they all fought on his lap to get his attention. “It doesn’t happen every time I touch someone, though, I can choose when I want to feel it or not. However, I can also do this…”

Jack snuck his hand away from the swarm of furry animals, reaching over to Mark and turning his hand over palm up to signal for Mark to hold his hand. Mark looked at the hand in surprise at first before moving his own hand away from the animal he had and taking the warm light green hand of the mysti. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but then he felt a small tingle in his hand that quickly traveled up his arm until he suddenly felt a rush of warmth and glowing happiness and couldn’t help but smile widely himself.

“Is this…?” Mark said through light chuckles.

“Yep, this is what they’re feeling.” Jack replied as he turned to look at Mark, eyes filled with glee.

“That’s… amazing.” Mark said in wonder.

“And it’s only one of the many things I can do.” Jack added before turning back to the animals and continued to snuggle them with his one free hand.

Phora was a peaceful planet, so Mark was able to sit back and relax peacefully as he watched Jack explore the planet that was new to him and meet other animals. Jack was smiling the whole time, commenting on the purple hues of the planet and the different animals that he hasn’t seen before. He would sometimes find something and hurriedly usher Mark over to it, not realizing Mark probably has already seen it, but the human found it adorable.

“Look at that!” Jack said in awe, pointing to one of the ferret-like animals curled around a group of smaller ones.

“Awe, she’s a mother.” Mark said softly, not wanting to disturb the family of animals.

Jack made a soft purring sound, holding his hands together in front of his chest as he watched the small family. His demeanor seemed to have changed, something making the alien more gentle looking and compassionate. Mark smiled, liking the happy expression Jack held as he placed his hand on the alien’s shoulder. Jack tensed when he felt the other’s hand, turning to see the human’s smile, and smiled back, leaning over towards Mark’s touch. Jack’s tail had unwrapped around his waist, swishing around behind him, but Mark noticed it drift towards himself.

Afterwards, they found a village and Mark had Jack try some of the native food there. The alien was staring in wonder once more, having a fun time experiencing new things as he sat at a table next to Mark with their plates of food.

“And it’s like this all the time?” Jack asked, eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Most planets, yes. The Lion star system, though, is different, and that’s where I’m planning on going to later.”

“Oh? What’s at the Lion star system?”

“Not many people know; it’s known for being a difficult place to get to and harder to escape from, so not many people are brave enough to try.”

“Are there hostiles there?” Jack asked, tilting his head.

“That system is said to have tougher species who prefer violence or intimidation, so I’d expect to have some of them greet us with aggression.”

“I see.” Jack hummed, nodding his head.

They returned to the ship not long after, choosing to spend the night there as they prepared to sleep. Mark had gone into his room, changing into light pajamas, and walked into the base room to see Jack sitting on the couch wearing loose sweats and a short sleeved shirt that looked to be made of some type of silk. He had his tail out in front of him, holding the end lightly as he held a circular brush in his other hand, smoothing over the end of his tail with it.

“Hey.” Mark smiled as he sat down next to him.

“Hey.” Jack responded, smiling back before returning to grooming his fanned out tail.

Mark watched silently, seeing the brush glide over the fur of his tail through the mixing colors of green and blue. Aside from when Jack blushed, that was the only part of Jack’s fur that was blue, but Mark found it fascinating.

“Your tail is very beautiful.” Mark couldn’t help but say aloud.

He heard Jack’s breath stop for a second as he paused his brushing and blushed slightly.

“Thanks…” Jack said quietly, turning slightly to look at Mark with a shy smile.

Mark looked back at the tail, still reminding him of a cat’s tail aside from the end, and a thought crossed his mind.

“Uh, this might be a weird question…” Mark started, seeing Jack watching him with those bright blue eyes. “I don’t mean for it to be weird, sorry, I don’t really know your species that well.”

“That’s alright.” Jack nodded, signaling for him to continue.

“Would it be okay if I… uh… could I feel your tail?”

“Oh.” Jack blushed more, his cheeks turning a light blue, and looked down at his tail now resting in his lap. “O-okay.”

Jack lifted his tail up again, moving it over towards Mark as it hovered lightly in front of the human now. Mark carefully moved his hand up towards the middle of the tail, petting the fur there carefully and it was as soft as Mark thought it looked. It felt a lot like delicate feathers, a gentle touch against his skin as he brushed along the middle until he got to the end where the tail was still fanned out. Mark carefully placed a hand underneath it to hold it up as he ran his other hand over one of the feather-like ends. It was smooth, obvious to tell that Jack took good care of his fur, as Mark lightly brushed his hand over it. He was mesmerized by it, loving the look of the colors fading from green to blue and he admired the feel of it. It really was a lovely tail.

When Mark looked up, he noticed Jack’s blush had grown as the tips of his ears were a light blue as well.

“Oh, sorry.” Mark said, blushing himself out of embarrassment as he let Jack’s tail go. “I didn’t mean for this to be weird.”

“No, no, you were fine.” Jack said quickly, eyes full of wonder as he stared back at Mark. “But uh… could I…?” Jack lifted his hand up to signal he wanted to touch as well.

“Oh… yeah.” Mark nodded, not knowing what Jack was going to do exactly since he didn’t have a tail himself, but found out quickly as Jack brought his hand up to the human’s cheek.

Mark stayed still, watching as Jack scooted closer to bring his other hand up as he just as carefully brushed his fingers along Mark’s cheeks and down under his chin.

“Isn’t it weird not having fur?” Jack asked, looking at the skin he was touching as he stroked the other’s cheeks.

“I would say the same to you about _having_ fur.” Mark responded, lips barely moving.

Jack then brought one of his hands over to Mark’s ear, running two fingers around and behind it until he caressed under his chin again.

“And your ears are so small…” Jack hummed. “It’s… cute.” He added softly.

He then ran a thumb down from the bridge of the human’s nose down to the tip.

“And this is so… weird.” Jack huffed.

“Your nose is weird.” Mark said back.

“But why is it so… _weird_.” Jack responded, pursing his lips.

“Hey, it’s good for nose boops.” Mark smiled.

“What?” Jack frowned slightly in confusion.

“This.” Mark’s smile brightened as he leaned forwards and pressed his nose against Jack’s.

It only lasted a few seconds before Jack pulled away, blush very obvious compared to before as he stared at Mark with wide eyes.

“Oh-“ Mark leaned back slightly, not knowing if he had done something wrong. “Sorry.”

Maybe that meant something to mysti that Mark didn’t know about?

“N-no, you’re fine.” Jack murmured, neither of them looking away as they stared into each other’s shy yet reassuring gaze.

Jack then leaned forward once more, this time being the one to press his nose against Mark’s as they closed their eyes. Mark heard a soft purring-like sound, not quite like a cat, but close enough that he recognized it as a good sound as Jack slightly brushed their noses together on the sides.

Mark then felt a subtle feeling of warmth, reminding him of when Jack was sharing the emotions of the animals earlier that day and wondered if he was doing something similar now. It was a pleasant warmth, though; a soothing feeling of affection as he tried to nuzzle back, not knowing how mysti did whatever it was they were doing. He heard Jack make a sort of humming trill sound, soft and sweet, before leaning backwards again with a smile.

They watched each other for a moment, neither knowing what to do now, but it was a comfortable silence.

Well, at least until Mark got hungry, stomach growling lightly.

“Oh, uh, whoops?” Mark said as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

“Go get food.” Jack chuckled softly, wrapping his tail around his waist again.

Mark let out a short laugh as he stood up, walking over to the kitchen area and taking out a fruit tart he had stored. He sat down on a stool by the island counter, placing the tart on a plate there as he turned to see Jack.

“You hungry?”

“No, I’m good.” Jack smiled and Mark caught his ears flicking lightly, almost in an adorable way.

After Mark finished his tart, he cleaned his plate up and stood next to Jack who had gotten up from the couch himself.

“I’m gonna head to bed and get some sleep in.” Mark informed.

“Alright, I will too.” Jack said quietly, seemingly shy as he held his hands close to his chest against his silk shirt.

“And don’t be afraid to wake me up in the middle of the night if something happens, okay?” Mark added.

Jack nodded in understanding but frowned a bit.

“I don’t want to disturb your rest, though.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I’m generally awake half the time anyway.” Mark shrugged.

“Huh?” Jack tilted his head.

“It’s hard for me to actually fall asleep sometimes; being on a ship traveling around the galaxy and staying on all sorts of planets can make it more difficult than if I was back on Earth in my own house.” Mark explained.

“Oh…” Jack hummed and seemed to think about something before speaking up again. “I can help… if you want.”

“Help me fall asleep?” Mark furrowed his brows.

“It’s one of the abilities a mysti has.” Jack nodded once.

Admittedly, Mark was curious to see what would happen and he could really use a comfortable and nice night of rest.

“That’d be nice.” Mark murmured softly, seeing a reassuring light in Jack’s eyes as the two of them walked over to Mark’s room.

His room was more cluttered than Jack’s, seeing as he’s lived here for a long time and thus had time to make it messy. There were books and notes here and there, a few pieces of scattered clothing, and a few various objects he has collected from different planets, but other than that it was a nice room.

Mark walked over to his bed and sat down in the middle of it, watching as Jack sat down on the edge and chuckled softly.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Mark pouted when Jack smiled in a teasing way.

“It’s just sleep; lay down.” Jack said.

Mark laid down and made himself comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could get with the other watching him, and looked up to silently ask what to do next.

“Close your eyes.” Jack informed as Mark did so.

He then felt Jack’s hand rest gently on his forehead, carefully brushing the skin there with soft fur, then Mark felt something suddenly warm and comforting throughout his mind. He felt as his body relaxed, mind falling into a peaceful silence as everything seemed to slow down and fall into ease. It was nice, a really nice feeling of comfort and serenity, and Mark fell asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nose boop scene does mean something to a mysti, it's kind of like a kiss ;3 so it's like Mark basically went and kissed him (it's not as intimate as a real kiss, but you get the idea).
> 
> I'm accidentally making Jack like a cat again.
> 
> This story is currently on hold; but you can still chat with me on discord or check in to see what's up:  
> [TheBestBoos - Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Dvz7AxB)  
> Or come say hello on tumblr!  
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
